In Spite of All the Danger
by MCMGM
Summary: Mary Lou and George Harrison are two jilted musicians. One day they meet, and fall for each other. But can they hurt the ones they love? R and R please. Love feedback!


**Title**: In Spite of All the Danger

**Author**: MCMGM

**Characters**: George Harrison, Frank Zappa, Mary, various others.

**Rating**: M

**Content**: Language, drug use, strong sexual situations, mild violence.

**Disclaimer**: Only own Mary and any other fictional character. Everyone else owns themselves.

**(A/N)** First chapter is a tad short, but I will be adding more chapters. Hopefully much longer.

"Get out of my house."

Tears fell from Mary's eyes, her stomach felt like it would burst if she exhaled. She stared at her husband, a one Mr. Frank Zappa, as he lay in THEIR bed with yet another groupie. This had been the norm for quite some time now. Mary walking in to find the person she vowed to always love and charish, naked, with the catch of the night. She had hit a bout of depression and started to except this as her fate. But something lately, was pushing her to realize this wasn't right. She derserved better and that she had enough.

"Don't have such a stick up your ass, Mare. Relax." he responded nonchalantly.

"Relax, RELAX? You constentaly bring these little skanks into our home, our BED, and you expect me to relax? Forget it, I'LL leave." Mary grabbed her purse and stormed out of the room. She made her way down the stairs and was out the door without so much as a "Mary, wait!" from Frank. He had stopped doing that a while ago. She climbed into her Volkswagen Bus, the only thing she had that was truly hers.

Mary drove around aimlessly, not sure what to do or where to go. As she pulled up to a red light, she saw a payphone. Suddenly her head tingled, she had an idea. She parked the bus and walked over to the phone. She rummaged around in her purse until she found a piece of crinkled up paper. 'George 555-673-7900' was scrolled across it in a sloppy fashion. Mary fed the machine a dime and dialed the number as fast as she could.

"Mal, I really don't feel like entertaining anymore birds tonight." George sanswered in a bored voice.

"I'm sorry," Mary said. "I didn't mean to bother you." She started to hang up the phone but George yelled to her to hang on.

"Mary? Hi! What's up, it's late, are you ok?" his boredem, changing to concern.

She thought about telling him how humiliated she was, but decided agasint it. After all, George was man too. A man not known for being too faithful in his own right. He would probably side with Frank.

"I'm fine, just seeing if you wanted to hang out tonight." she said, trying to choke back tears.

"I'm happy you decided to call after all. You didn't seem to impressed with me earlier tonight." he said, wrapping the phone cord around his finger.

"It was just a very long night. Shows take a lot out of me. Sorry for that."

"No, luv, it's ok. Where are you?"

Mary looked around, not really sure where she actually was. "Around"

"Well I'm renting out a flat until we had back to England in a few weeks. Do you want to come here?"

"Give me an address."

**~*~ George's Flat~*~**

Mary pulled up in the drive way and shut off the car. She stared at the door. It was a very bright blue, it looked sort of like a beacon of light in the surrounding darkness. Mary thought for a moment, what was she doing here? Had she really been pushed so far by Frank, that she could go against her vows? He did so easily, why couldn't she for once?

Before she could think on it anymore, George rapped on her window. She rolled it down swiftly.

"I'm sorry, I kind of zoned out for a moment."

"It's fine, you should come in though. You'll enjoy the party favors, best pot and acid in all of LA." George smiled. He helped her out of the van and lead her inside the flat. The living room was decorated with many different Christmas fare, as it was that time of year again in LA. With the sweltering heat, Mary had forgotten.

"Seat?" George pointed to a couch. Mary sat, and he followed. They shared a hit off of a bong and sat in silence for a moment.

"You look really nice."

Mary looked at herself, "This is what I had on when you saw me."

"I know, you looked nice then." he leaned into her, "You look better now..."

George kissed her gently, sending shockwaves through her body. Frank hadn't touched her in ages, he was far too "busy" for that. George looked down at her, trying to gauge her reaction before proceeding. Mary just looked back, slightly wide eyed.

"I'm sorry if that was out of lin-"

Mary pushed George back into the couch and straddled hips. Pushing him into a deep kiss.

She felt so many different emotions rush through her. Excitement, fear. Where did they go wrong? What horrible thing did she do to push her husband away from her? How the HELL did she end up in the lap of a fucking BEATLE, one of the most important people in the world, in the middle of the night? Mary pulled away from George, tears filling her eyes again.

"Luv, what's the matter? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. YOU didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry."

"What is wrong?" he asked as Mary sat back onto the couch.

"It's Frank. I can't take him sleeping around on me anymore."

George backed off, not sure what to say. He wasn't the best person to talk to about this. After all, he was just about to cheat on his own wife with Mary.

"All of my friends are his friends. I don't have anyone to turn to." she started to sob again.

"You have me now don't you?" George asked, trying to be reassuring.

"I guess, yes."

"Right. First I think you should have another," he handed her the bong. "Then start at the beginning." he smiled.

"I don't want to bore you, especially after what just happened."

"Don't worry. For you, luv, I have all night."


End file.
